


Take. It. Off.

by moshiznik



Category: SHINee
Genre: Band Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshiznik/pseuds/moshiznik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kibum can't stand seeing Minho in that stupid outfit for another second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take. It. Off.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my tumblr (moshiznik.tumblr.com) for a prompt request.
> 
>  
> 
> For your reference, they are practicing for Lucifer - you know the vid I'm talking about ;)

Key looked in the mirror before the music started. They had been practicing their new song Lucifer for months but this was the first time that it would be recorded for review so he knew they had to be on point.

The problem, however, was that no matter how much Key knew the steps by heart, Choi Minho had decided that today was the day to flaunt his athletic boyish charms.

As if Minho knew what Key was thinking, he glanced up to catch his eye in the mirror and smiled that flaming charisma smile.

The nerve.

The music began and instinct took over. Thankfully this choreography was difficult and required his utmost attention, otherwise Key knew he would be dragging Minho out of the room and into the nearest broom closet to work on perfecting other kinds of choreography; the lewd, sweaty, sex kind.

Key had to hold back a groan when the choreography had him and Minho step toward each other before facing back front. Screw Minho and his ability to be unaffected when Key was helplessly fighting back an erection.

Although Minho seemed to be unfazed, Taemin was smiling that impish, knowing smile at him in the mirror and Key bit back a curse, willing the maknae to mind his own business even though he knew it was a pointless wish.

The rest of the song brought no relief to Key as each step showcased Minho’s flawless body, even under those slightly oversized clothes. Key would love to just rip them off so he could watch the muscles he loved so much flex. He imagined himself licking over Minho’s perfect abs, just whispering, “Be free,” so that they knew how much he appreciated them in all their sweaty, glistening glory. They worked so hard and they deserved a reward, right?

Needing to get out of this room right now, Key celebrated inwardly as they struck their final pose. He made the mistake of catching Taemin’s eye, that devilish smile back in place, before his gaze flicked back to Minho. Key felt a little smile escape his control at the sight of his sweaty boyfriend before he broke free of the pose and turned abruptly, grabbing Minho’s hand and dragging him out of the room.

Minho, the oblivious goofball, kept stuttering and make little sounds of protests at being manhandled, but Key had had enough. There was no room for innocent confusion, no room for Minho’s ridiculously plump lips to be doing anything other than kissing him.

Finding an empty practice room, Key ushered Minho into it enthusiastically before making sure the door was locked and the blinds drawn before turning to his now disheveled boyfriend and jumping him.

“Take it off,” Key whined between kisses, groping at Minho’s strong chest under his tshirt even as he enjoyed the soft fabric.

“What?” Minho gasped, trying to catch up with Key’s mood but obviously a little confused as to where all of this was coming from.

So oblivious, Key thought. He loved and hated it.

“You heard me. Take. It. Off,” he emphasized each word to show him how serious he was, placing hot kisses down Minho’s neck as he tugged at the offending clothing before Minho finally caught on.

“Oh,” was all he said, moving to comply as fast as possible with Key plastered to him in every way possible.

Key smiled brightly before nipping him playfully on his shoulder, showing him just how please he was that they were finally on the same page.

“There you are babies,” Key whispered, running his hand lovingly down Minho’s abs and lightly scratching along the indents of his muscles, outlining each glorious inch of tanned skin. “I missed you so much,” he whined as he moved down to lick at the glorious skin and show them just how much he had missed them.

“Ngh, Key,” Minho groaned, grabbing onto his hair and urging him back up. He walked them backwards until Key’s back was leaning against one of the walls and Minho was looming over him, his strong, bare arms caging him so that there was no where to go.

Key leaned up, his lips meeting Minho’s in a clash of teeth and tongue, both fighting to take control. Key’s hands returned to their familiar place on Minho’s abs as Minho hurried to take off Key’s shirt. Key flipped their positions, pushing Minho into the wall as he ground their hips together. They groaned loudly at the sensation, both impossibly hard and undeniably ready.

“Yah!” a loud pounding came from the door, nearly giving the pair a heart attack. An irate Jinki continued shouting at them to knock it off before they got caught. After no response from the pair, who had admittedly resumed making out and grinding against each other, Jinki threatened to find their manager and possibly call Key’s grandmother.

Key huffed in annoyance, knowing that Jinki was right, they really shouldn’t be canoodling at work, but it was all Minho’s fault for looking so damn delicious. He shoved himself away from Minho, who whined at the separation but tacitly complied as Key threw his shirt at him before donning his own discarded clothing.

Jinki was waiting in the hallway, a sheepish Taemin and a smirking Jonghyun close by, as Key stormed out of the room and glared at them all, hating them and their practicality. Minho followed shortly after, brushing his hand nervously over a freshly forming hickey as he hurried to keep up with Key.

“I just wanted to-” Key tried to start before Minho shushed him.

“I know, Bummie,” Minho said, using Key’s favorite nickname to lessen the blow. “Next time you get horny, we just need to go home, okay?”

Key mumbled before returning the hug Minho had engulfed him in. It was all his stupid fault anyway. Him and that stupid baseball shirt and those stupid baggy sweatpants and that stupid hat.

“So stupid,” Key muttered into Minho’s chest, the other pretending not to hear even as a smile cracked over his face.

Minho would say his plan to seduce Key during practice had worked quite well.


End file.
